baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowman Baseball
Bowman is a baseball card set that was produced at least annually from 1948 to 1955 by Bowman Gum. Then Topps reintroduced the brand in 1989 and has released the set annually (at least) since then. Base Set Card Gallery Image:1991 Bowman 068.JPG|1991 Image:1992 Bowman Base.jpg|1992 Image:1994 Bowman Reg.jpg|1994 Image:1997 Bowman Baseball 016 Griffey.JPG|1997 Image:2000 Bowman Base 303.jpg|2000 Image:2001 Bowman Rookie Peavy.jpg|2001 Image:2004 Bowman Base 104.jpg|2004 Image:2005 Bowman Baseball 30.jpg|2005 Image:2006 Bowman Kenji.jpg|2006 Image:2012 Bowman Base 003.JPG|2012 Image:2015 Bowman Base 027.JPG|2015 Image:2016 Bowman Base 025.jpg|2016 Bowman Gum Era 1948 Bowman This is the first main issue of Bowman cards. It was also the first major sports cards release after World War II. Highlights of the set include rookie cards of Stan Musial, Yogi Berra and Warren Spahn. Base Set:48 cards 1949 Bowman Base Set: 1950 Bowman Base Set: 1951 Bowman Base Set: 1952 Bowman Base Set: 1953 Bowman Black and White Base Set: 1953 Bowman Color Base Set: 1954 Bowman Base Set: 1955 Bowman Base Set: 1956 Bowman Base Set: None. Pre-Production preview cards only. Topps Era In 1994, Topps created the Bowman's Best brand, followed by Bowman Chrome Baseball in 1997. In 2000, Topps added Bowman Draft to the roster and then Bowman Heritage Baseball the next year as part of their retro line. By 2016, Bowman offshoots included Bowman Sterling Baseball, Bowman Platinum Baseball, Bowman Inception, and Bowman Originals. 1989 Bowman Topps decided to re-introduce the Bowman brand of cards to the market. This over sized card set was the first Bowman set in 34 years. Base Set: Image:1989 Bowman Box.gif|1989 Bowman Box 1990 Bowman The 1990 set was re-sized to be standard sized and was the first of the Bowman sets to focus on prospects and rookies that were not included in other manufacturers sets. Base Set: 528 cards 1991 Bowman Base Set: Image:1191 Bowman Baseball Box.gif|1991 Bowman Box Image:1991 Bowman 068.JPG|1991 Bowman Base Card 1992 Bowman Bowman became more a premium brand in 1992. It was the inclusion of several key rookies that led to Bowman’s rapid popularity growth. Base Set: Image:1992 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|1992 Bowman Box Image:1992 Bowman Base.jpg|1992 Bowman Base Image:1992 Bowman Foil.jpg|1992 Bowman Foil 1993 Bowman Base Set: Image:1993 Bowman Baseball Box.gif|1993 Bowman Box 1994 Bowman Base Set:682 Cards Image:1994 Bowman Baseball Box.gif|1994 Bowman Box Image:1994 Bowman Reg.jpg|1994 Bowman Card 1995 Bowman Base Set: Image:1995 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|1995 Bowman Box 1996 Bowman The first year that Bowman had a complete parallel set with the Foil parallels. Image:1996 Bowman Baseball Box.gif|1996 Bowman Box 1997 Bowman The first year that Bowman was released as two different series rather than one. Also the first year that autographed cards were included. This would become a standard for Bowman (and most other Topps brands) for decades to come. Base Set: 441 cards Image:1997 Bowman Baseball Series 1 Box.gif|1997 Bowman Series 1 Box Image:1997 Bowman Baseball Series 2 Box.gif|1997 Bowman Series 2 Box Image:1997 Bowman Baseball 016 Griffey.JPG|1997 Bowman Base Card 1998 Bowman Image:1998 Bowman Auto 54.JPG|1998 Bowman Autographs Image:1998 Bowman SC 02.JPG|1998 Bowman Scout's Choice Base Set: 1999 Bowman Image:1999 Bowman Baseball S1 Box.gif|1999 Bowman Series 1 Box Image:1999 Bowman Baseball S2 Box.gif|1999 Bowman Series 2 Box Image:1999 Bowman Baseball BA-36.jpg|1999 Bowman Autographs Base Set: 2000 Bowman Image:2000 Bowman Base 303.jpg|2000 Bowman Base Card The first year of Draft Picks and Prospects rather than two different series releases. Base Set: 2001 Bowman The first year that game used relics appeared as inserts in the flagship Bowman set. Rookie cards of Jose Reyes and Albert Pujols really highlight the set. Base Set: 440 cards Image:2001 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2001 Bowman Box Image:2001 Bowman Rookie Peavy.jpg|2001 Bowman Base Set Image:2001 Bowman Baseball Auto BA-BB.jpg|2001 Bowman Autograph Image:2001 Bowman Futures FGR-CP.jpg|2001 Bowman Futures Relic 2002 Bowman Base Set: Image:2002 Bowman Baseball Card Hobby Box.jpg|2002 Bowman Box 2003 Bowman First year of the Signs of the Future inserts in the main Bowman set. Base Set: Image:2003 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2003 Bowman Box 2004 Bowman Base Set: Image:2004 Bowman Hobby Box.jpg|2004 Bowman Hobby Box Image:2004 Bowman Base 217.jpg|2004 Base Card 2005 Bowman The last set of an era for Bowman. 2005 represented the last year that players who had not made a major league roster would be allowed in base sets. Base Set:330 cards Image:2005 Bowman Baseball Hobby Box.jpg|2005 Bowman Hobby Box Image:2005 Bowman Baseball 30.jpg|2005 Bowman Base Card Image:2005 Bowman SOTF Example.jpg|2005 Bowman Signs of the Future Image:2005 Bowman FGR DM.jpg|2005 Bowman Futures Game Gear 2006 Bowman With the creation of the RC logo by the MLPA, Bowman could no longer include players who had not played in the major leagues into their base set. Thus the Prospect insert set was created along with its multiple levels of parallels and chrome parallels. Most collectors feel that these cards are rookie cards, even more so than the RC logo cards from a couple years later. Base Set:231 cards Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2006 Bowman Box Image:2006 Bowman Kenji.jpg|2006 Bowman Base Card Image:2006 Bomwan Prospects Gordon.jpg|2006 Prospects Card 2007 Bowman Base Set: Image:2007 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2007 Bowman Box Image:2007 Bowman Dice-K.jpg|2007 Bowman Base Set Image:2007 Bowman Prospects 114.jpg|2007 Bowman Prospects Image:2007 Bowman SOTF FP.jpg|2007 SOTF 2008 Bowman Image:2008 Bowman Baseball Hobby Box.jpg|2008 Bowman Box Image:2008 Bowman Baseball RC AU.jpg|2008 AU RC Image:2008 Bowman Baseball Prospect Chrome 113.jpg|2008 Bowman Chrome Prospects Image:2008 Bowman Baseball SOFT CR Rasmus.jpg|2008 SOTF 2009 Bowman 2010 Bowman Image:2010 Bowman Prospects 101.JPG|2010 Bowman Prospects Image:2010 Bowman Throw 24.JPG|2010 Bowman 1992 Throwbacks 2011 Bowman Image:2011 Bowman Class 10.jpg|2011 Bowman Topps of the Class Image:2011 Bowman T100 TP059.jpg|2011 Bowman Topps 100 2012 Bowman Image:2012 Bowman Base 003.JPG|2012 Bowman Base Image:2012 Bowman Prospects Purple.JPG|2012 Bowman Prospects Purple 2013 Bowman Image:2013 Bowman HTA Box.JPG|2013 Bowman HTA Box 2014 Bowman 2015 Bowman Image:2015 Bowman Hobby Box.JPG|2015 Bowman Box Image:2015 Bowman Base 027.JPG|2015 Bowman Base Card 2016 Bowman Image:2016 Bowman Hobby Box.jpg|2016 Bowman Hobby Box Image:2016 Bowman Base 025.jpg|2016 Bowman Base Card Image:2016 Bowman Fam Tree Base.jpg|2016 Bowman Family Tree Insert 2016 Bowman Top 100 Ref.jpg|2016 Bowman Scout's Top 100 Category:Baseball Cards Category:Bowman Baseball Card Sets